My name is Nina
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Nina is a dirty little secret our favorite red head, Grell, kept hidden, but now she's back and ready to annoy the hell out of him! yeah, i know, sucky summary, the story is better...
1. The story of Nina the reaper

**Hey guys, so I put my crossover on hold because one of my friends has the flash drive I have the document on and I detest writing it on this website so I started writing something else! Her name is Nina… duh. She's an original character I created to mess with Grell! This may not have an ending or it may just be very short, but if you expected the crossover, don't worry I'll get it to you guys soon.**

**~Nina**

My name is Nina

I walked down the streets of London and sigh. "It's been a while since I reaped a soul here…" I smiled taking out my sickle. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?!" I squeal as I walk towards my destination.

A prostitute… her name is Mary Smith; she's last on my to-die list. I walk to her as she stands silently by a corner. I hide my sickle behind my back. I smile at her. "Hello…" I say silently. "Oh, hey…" she looks at me then looks off again. "I require your services." I say taking her waist in my arm. She looks me up then down. "Do you, now?" she smirks. I nod and lick my lips.

"Alright, come with me." She smiles, leading me to a door and opening it. Inside there's a large bed and candles light on the sides. I smile my hand still behind my back. "Okay, just lay down, I'll be ready in a bit." She smiles, moving behind a curtain to change. "Take as long as you need, darling." I say silently, pulling out my sickle.

"I'm ready…" she called. "Ooh, come out so I can see you, sweet heart!" I fake, putting away my weapon. She walks out in nothing but red lingerie. I smile. "So pretty." I say silently. She smiles back and crawls in the bed. She kisses my neck and I giggle.

"Mary Smith…" I say. "Hmm?" she moans. "Your soul is mine." I lift my sickle with one hand and press a button on the side, making the object extend. The girl looked at me in disbelief and gasped. "Sorry, darling, I'm sure you would've been amazing, but my job comes first." I smile, removing her head.

Her cinematic record flows from the wound; images of her life current before me. "God damn, she's had some fun…" I say as I see how many "playmates" she's had in her later years.

"Alright, this bitch has had a full life… she's dead now." I say walking out the door. I climb my way to the top of the building. "Well… I should report back to the others…" I smile looking up at the full moon.

**First chapter down, I hope that explained most of what Nina is! ^. ^ No she isn't a lesbian… she doesn't give a crap about who she does! ^.^ **


	2. Sutcliff!

**Hello, guys! Next chappie, here we go! **

**I do not own Black Butler (yeah, I call it that… SUE ME.) The only thing I own is the fabulous Nina… she should have a last name, shouldn't she?**

I walked in the two big glass doors. "Sigh, it's good to be home!" I smiled. "Hello, miss…" a familiar voice greeted me. I turn… William! "Oh, hello" I smile even wider. "May I help you with anything?" he asked. "Uh, yes, I'm looking for a certain reaper, and I am in need of new spectacles." I said adjusting my glasses on my nose. "I see, in that case we should get you fitted for new ones." He said turning. "Follow me." He fixed his own wit his death scythe. I nodded and followed in his trail.

A little while later I was wearing new glasses. I fixed them "They're perfect." I giggle. "Now, about that reaper you were looking for…" "Oh yes! His last name is Sutcliff." I said seriously. William sighed. "Are you sure that's who you are looking for?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "Yes!" I smile. "Alright then, right this way." He led me.

We came towards an office where I could see nothing but white and a little tint of red on the corner. "He should be in here; I have some business to attend to so if you don't mind staying here, I'll see to it." He said walking off. "Meow…" I whisper as he left.

I turned the knob and walked in the door. "Ugh, Will, why do I have to fill out so much paper work?" the red haired reaper asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been a rather naughty boy, Sutcliff." I smile. I can feel him tense up. "You" he whispered. "Yes" I smile wider. "ME!" I scream running up behind him and giving him a hug. "Let me go!" he squirmed out of my grasp and faced me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, NINA?!" he whisper screamed. "Well, I was assigned some reaping jobs here in London so I decided to visit you!" I yelled taking his sides in my arms. He growled. "I thought I sent you away, Nina, I told you not to come back!" he pushed me away.

I sighed, "Listen Sutcliff, you made me and you understand that no matter how far you go or how much time you spent from me I'll somehow find my way back to you so there is no use in running from me." I smile taking his collar and pulling him close. "Nina, you are extremely annoying." He whispered. "Remind you of anyone?"

We both turn. "William!" Grell yells rushing to him and hiding behind his back. "You know each other, I presume." William said seriously. "Yes, and I know you too, Will." I say coming close and reaching for his neck. "Oh no ya don't!" Grell screams guarding Will's body with his own. "What?" I ask faking an innocent smile. Grell started growling. Will sighed. "You two have assignments in town today… check your to-die lists."

Grell sighs. "Oh shut up." I smile, holding on to his arm. I know he hates this… but he has to have a taste of his own medicine… I know more about him than he does and I am going to use that advantage to the fullest.

**Well, there you have it… I have something special stirring up for this one, so stay tuned! Oh, by the way, my new signature is "Nina" and it will be that way for ALL my fanfics! **

**~Nina **

**P.S. I would like to thank PatuMartinez for being such a sweetheart! Nina loves you so much, darling!**


	3. Two sides to each coin

**Hey peoples, I'm back and would like to thank you for your supportive reviews! I think it's great that people like Nina! Because to be honest, she's a total bitch! But oh well, I love her.**

**~Nina**

Grell and I made our way outside it was already daylight by the time we reached our destination and we had some time to kill. "Ugh, let's go do something fun, Grell!" I smile holding on to him by his neck. "Nina, let me go." He said seriously. "Oh, come on, just get used to me, darling!" I give his cheek a kiss. He growls and pulls away. "No!" he yells rubbing my red lipstick off his cheek. "What's wrong, Sutcliff? I thought you liked red." I said with a smirk forming on my face. "Yes… but not on you."

My heart sank. I can take anything Grell has to throw at me, but to tell me he doesn't like red on me? I could feel something inside me crushing.

"W-what?" I asked, trying to fake a smile. "I said I don't like red on you." I froze. How could he say that?! I work so hard to get these colors to please him and this is how he pays me?!

I can't help but to sob loudly and fall to my knees. I feel him walking towards me. "Nina, I…" "Piss off, Sutcliff! I am sick of being ignored by you! Leave me!" I yell, anger building up inside me.

Red is my favorite color! How could he say that?!

He held my shoulder. I started to growl. "I thought I said to leave me!" I scream slashing at him with my sickle. He jumped back before I could case too much damage.

"Stop!" Grell shouted. I kept slashing at him, I wasn't gonna stop until I hit him. "Fine, if you wanna play, let's play." He smirked firing up his chain saw. "Think you can beat me with that tiny sickle?" he smiled pointing his weapon at me. "I never think Sutcliff…" I smirk holding my weapon before me. "I know." I press the button. The weapon grew substantially, the blade went from petite to long and wide, and the handle extended five times its size.

I swung the scythe over my head and pointed it at the pretty red-head before me. "You don't wanna do this, Nina…" he smiled. "Oh hell yes I do!" I scream swinging at his head. He started running away.

"What's wrong, Grell? You don't want me to, ugh… hurt you?!" I swing and swing as I run after him. "I thought you… gah… loved being hit!" I hook the back of his coat on my blade. I come close. "I would love to hit you." I smile. "I know you would." He turned and started running again. "My, oh me, looks like you're finally getting the hang of this!" I run up behind him.

Grell freezes. "William!" he yells, I come to an abrupt stop. "Uh-oh…" I whisper, hiding my weapon behind me. "Are you two quite done?" William asks seriously. "Uh… yes!" I smile. "We were just playing around a bit." I hold Grell's arm. I try my best to hide the fact that I wanted to scatter Sutcliff's brains all over the pavement.

"Good, we should get going; you have much work to do."

"Ugh, what…? I don't want to!" I scream. "Too bad you…" "Hold on a moment! I don't have to go! I'm not a reaper! I am merely assistance! I am not an actual reaper, I just have a weapon! I'm _Grell's_ little mistake…" I start backing up, shrugging and spreading my fingers out. "I have no responsibilities, it's like I don't even exist!" I scream, spinning around, letting my hair flow.

Grell sighs. "Nina…" "No, Nina is not here right now, nor does she want to talk to you." I say tuning my back, waving my free hand and walking off... fabulously.

He is not gonna be off the hook that easily.

**There ya have it. So, how'd you like Nina's dark side? Told you she was a bitch. Now, I'm thinking she should mess with Sebby… yeah, I want her to mess with Sebby… yes she will mess with Sebby.**


	4. The little blonde in the red hat

**I decided I would wait a little before I mess with Sebby… I'm gonna mess with Ciel a little bit! I want Nina to meet everyone properly before she pisses anyone off too much so I'm saving Sebby for last, you won't be disappointed, I promise!**

**~Nina**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop in efforts to look for something fun to do. I sigh in discontent to see nothing catching my eye.

"CIEELLLLLL!" I hear a very loud, high-pitched voice squeal. I look down to see a little blonde girl running to a boy in a top hat, a man standing beside them and a brunette running after the blonde. I look down closely.

Amidst the curly blonde I see a dot of red. I move closer as the girl embraces the young boy. "How cute…" I smile as I finally come close enough to where I can see them both. "Oh, that's Ciel!" I whisper. The girl moves her head and I can see that she's wearing a white dress with red accents and a red hat. "You look different, Lizzy." Ciel says, I can tell he's smiling. "I know. Mother said I had to stop wearing so much pink and that I should change to a more sophisticated color." She pouted.

I can feel a smirk forming on my face. I come closer.

I see that the boy turns. "Grell…?" "No, darling, I have nothing to do with that piece of trash, I assure you… my name is Nina." I smile, flipping my long red hair.

"My apologies, you just look so much like him."

"I do? Hmm, it seems I need to alter my appearance…" I say simply… I take the ribbon holding the collar of my shirt together and tie my hair back, leaving my bangs and some random locks out.

"Better?" I smile. I know my chest is more exposed than usual but right now I want to be as different as I can from Sutcliff.

Ciel shakes his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, I'm just looking for something to do… I'm off duty and saw this pretty girl's hat! I have to have it!" I take the blonde's hand and spin her. She giggles as I pick her up in my arms. "You like it?" she asked. "But of course! It is simply adorable!" I smile. "Really…?" she squealed. "Yes! I want it for myself, darling!" I say in delight.

"Looks like Lady Elizabeth finally met her equal" Sebastian smiled.

"Nina!"

"Shit"

"What are you doing?! You think you can just blow me off?!" Grell's voice screamed from behind.

"As if today couldn't get more annoying." Ciel decided to add. I ignored that comment. "Listen, darling, I have to go, but you look amazing in red!" I kissed her forehead and set her down before turning to Grell. "What do you want?" I ask seriously. "I want you to help me with the reaping reports that are due!" he screamed. "NO! I am done with you, Sutcliff! Leave me alone!" I scream dashing off as fast as I could. I am not going to let him have his way.

"Bye, darling…! I'll see you later!" I scream.

**Sorry it's so short, I just don't have much time anymore! School is almost here and I need to get things done! Sorry, guys! Also, the crossover will be up later on, and my InuYasha story will take a while as well! My apologies, again…**

**~Nina**


End file.
